A Robot and a Man
by Doccubus
Summary: Krillin has fallen in love with android 18, can he open her heart to love? LEMON


**I do not own Dragon Ball or any of it's characters**

**A Robot and a Man**

The Cell games were finally over. Krillin sat on the beach in front of Roshi's house grieving over the loss of his best friend Goku. _God Goku, why did you have to go and die like that! _Krillin thought wiping a solitary tear from his eye.

"Hey Krillin!" Master Roshi called out, "free porn, come watch, come watch."

Krillin groaned and said, "no thanks." _Dirty old man, that's all he thinks about!_ Krillin sighed and flew off. Nothing made him feel better than flying over the ocean on a dark starry night. _Krillin this is all your fault you know,_ he said to himself, _if you would have deactivated 18 when you had the chance Cell would have never become complete and Goku would still be alive. Trunks would have killed Cell and we would all be at peace. But no you had to go and fall in love with her because of a kiss on the cheek! _Krillin could not stop the tears flowing. _What am i saying? How could I take the right for her to live? I don't have that right? She may be an android but she still has feelings and emotions. I can't take that away from her. Goku would never do it so why should I? _Krillin was so conflicted with his internal battle that he decided to rest on an island and get his head straight.

He sat on the shore soaking his feet in the water hoping to clear his head. Images floated through his head. Goku waving goodbye to his friends. 18 kissing him on the cheek. Gohan unleashing his anger. Cell absorbing 18. 16 attempting to self-destruct. Cell spitting 18 back out. 18's reaction upon waking up at the lookout. 18's tone when she heard about Krillin's wish. All of his thoughts seemed to turn to her. Her beauty. Her silky blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Her perfect figure and perfect skin. It's no wonder Krillin screamed when he was shoved out of his daydream.

"What's wrong with you are you asleep or something?" a cold feminine voice said harshly shaking Krillin out of his daze.

Krillin blinked a few times trying to snap back to reality and then looked toward the voice. It was her, 18. She looked even more bedazzling in this light. "Uh...18...uh...hi?" Krillin said unsure of what to say.

18 gave him a cold glare and then said, "so you risk your world to save someone who was built to destroy it; you take care of me, risking your own life; then you use a wish that can get you anything in the world on me. And all you have to say to me is hi?" _What is wrong with this guy _18 thought _why is he being so nice to me? It's my fault his best friend is dead. I could still kill him if I wanted to, yet... _

"well" Krillin said scratching the back of his head. "how...are...you???" Krillin added in inquistive tone to see if 18 approved. 18 just glared at him and then broke into laughter. _Huh?_ Krillin thought, _she's laughing? Wow she looks even more beautiful when she's laughing. _"Er...what's so funny?" Krillin said nervously.

"You!" 18 said, "you humans are a weird bunch."

"Thank you?" Krillin said.

"HAHAHA!" 18 exclaimed falling to the floor in laughter, "that's not a compliment!"

"Oh," Krillin said, "sorry."

"Sorry for what?" 18 said calming down from her laughter.

"Being weird?"

"Um ok," 18 said shaking her head. "Alright lets be serious for a moment. Why did you do those things for me? Is what your little friend said true? You have a crush on me?"

"Um..." Krillin said blushing, "yeah it is."

"How can you possibly do all those things for me if all you had was a simple crush?" 18 said. _A crush! No one does those things for a crush. Why can't I understand this little bald-headed man!_

"Well, it's...a...little...more...than...a...crush" Krillin said expecting a smack on the head.

"What's that?" 18 said getting a little more interested, "it can't be love just because I gave you a kiss on the cheek can it?"

"Well..." Krillin said knowing that his silence was the answer.

18 gasped. She never thought any man would love a robot. "How...how can you possibly love a robot?"

"Robot?" Krillin said getting a little bolder, "I don't think you're a robot."

"Then what am I? Aren't I built out of circuits?"

"Yes, but you look human and you have human emotions."

"Ha!" 18 said, "how would you know that?"

"Well I saw your fear when Cell was after you, and I saw you grieve for your brother, and I saw you care about 16 when you refused to leave him behind," Krillin explained, "don't deny it I'm not blind."

"You're so complicated," 18 groaned, "you know I can kill you easily yet you don't fear me. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" Krillin said, "listen why don't you come over to my place, or rather Roshi's place, for some hot chocolate?"

"My body has no need for that."

"It's not a need, it's a want."

"A want?" 18 said sarcastically cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes, a pleasure. Where have you been living anyways we kinda destroyed your old home."

"I live here."

"But this island is forsaken, how can you live here?"

"17 abandoned me and I have no place to go."

"That's where you're wrong, you do have a place to go," Krillin said standing up and extending his hand toward her.

"Where are we going?" 18 said standing up as well but reluctant to grab Krillin's hand.

"Master Roshi's, you can live with us he doesn't care."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

18 thought about it for a little while. _Is this his way of trying to win me over or is he really trying to help me out? I can trust Krillin but can I trust this Roshi guy? Either way I'm powerful enough to destroy them both if they try to trick me. _"Alright" 18 said grabbing Krillin's hand, "let's go."

18 let Krillin lead her two islands down to a small island with a small brown cabin in the middle. In front it said "Kame House" and all the lights were off. "Roshi must be asleep," Krillin whispered, "follow me." 18 nodded and they tip toed into the house and up the stairs. Krillin pointed to a door with pictures of naked woman stuck to it, "that's Master Roshi's room he's a pervert so watch out. If he tries to touch you just punch his lights out."

"Don't worry I will," 18 said threateningly. Krillin giggled and motioned 18 to follow him. All the way across the hall and out of sight of Roshi's room were two doors. One had pictures of Krillin and all his friends but mostly of him and Goku growing up together. The other was blank. Krillin pointed to the one with pictures, "this is my room, if you need anything don't hesitate to come in." He opened the other door and turned on the light. The room was simple. It had a closet, a bed, and a window viewing the ocean. "this is your room," Krillin said, "you may decorate it as you please."

"Decorate?" 18 said. _How in the world do I do that? _

Krillin chuckled and said, "we'll just bring Bulma over to show you how. For now get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." 18 nodded and Krillin left the room closing the door behind him. That night they both dreamed about each other. Krillin's were erotic and 18's were thoughtful. 18 could not figure Krillin out. She was a superior being, an android, yet Krillin had figured her out almost instantly. By morning 18 figured that Krillin had figured her out by the simple fact of being a human. So when she went downstairs the next morning and decided to ask Krillin to teach her how.

"Good morning!" Krillin said cheerfully setting a plate of breakfast on the table for her, "sit down and eat."

18 sat down knowing that her body really didn't need food and started eating. "Krillin?" she said, "I want you to teach me how to be human."

"What?" Krillin said quite shocked by the sudden change.

"I want you to teach me how to be human."

"Um…sure okay!"

"But I want to give you something in return."

"Oh you don't have to…"

"No," 18 interrupted, "you've done a lot for me, now it's my turn. Name your price anything you want." _Come on Krillin I have just given you the golden opportunity. Any straight man would take it._

Krillin, of course, knew what she meant by that and he wasn't going to take advantage of her like that. "You could teach me how to fight better, and get me stronger."

"What?" 18 said quite shocked, "_that's _what you want?"

"I'm no pig like Master Roshi," Krillin said proudly, "I would never take advantage of you that way."

"Are you saying you don't wanna sleep with me?" 18 said smartly.

"Are you kidding me? That's my dream come true! But sex is a sacred bond. I cannot force it upon you. It must consensual and done because of love," Krillin said, then added, "wait, are you saying you wanna have sex with me?"

18 blushed and said, "no! I'm just making sure you're not insulting my womanhood!"

"Who's womanhood?" Master Roshi said coming into the room. He froze upon seeing 18 and started screaming. "AHHH WE'RE GONNA DIE! AND THERE'S SO MANY WOMEN WHO HADN'T GOT THE CHANCE TO BE WITH ME! OH GOKU WE'LL BE JOINING YOU SOON!" he yelled falling to his knees in front of 18, "please be gentle."

18 simply looked at Krillin and Krillin laughed nervously and went to help Roshi up. "She's not gonna kill you old man, she's living with us now."

"Really?" Roshi said. He looked at 18, said "ooo!" and grabbed her breasts.

"That's what I mean by dirty old man" Krillin remarked.

18 cocked an eyebrow lifted an arm in the air and cracked the old man on the top of his head. Krillin laughed and 18 wiped herself off.

Months passed by and 18 had improved greatly in humanity lessons. Krillin taught her almost everything, but when it came to womanly things Bulma and Chichi didn't mind helping out. Vegeta kept asking for rematches, Yamucha was still scared shitless of her, and Roshi kept trying to grab her breasts. By the end of the first month alone, Vegeta had grown tired of asking for rematches, Yamucha kept his distance, and Roshi was more bruised up then he ever was in his life.

Gohan, on the other hand, grew very fond of 18 and often joined in on their training sessions which they held at that beach they met at after the Cell games. Krillin was undoubtedly and hopelessly in love with 18. Chichi and Bulma thought it was cute, but Vegeta thought that Krillin was a weakling. Compared to Vegeta, he was!

18 did not know what she felt for Krillin, but she knew it was a feeling she never felt before. She often discussed it with Bulma and Chichi and they said that it was love. _If it's love, _18 thought, _than why haven't I slept with Krillin yet, we both love each other don't we?_

A year had passed and Chichi had just given birth to baby Goten so Gohan was too busy to train with Krillin and 18. Krillin and 18 were on their solitary island sparring as usual. Also as usual, 18 was kicking Krillin's ass round after round. Krillin always got up for more. In one round 18 sent a rough kick at Krillin's stomach that sent him flying at a tree. Krillin banged into the tree and then fell to the floor unmoving. 18's heart stopped. "Krillin!" she yelled running toward him. She flipped him around and held him to her chest. "God Krillin I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Krillin was pretty hurt but he was okay. "The thing with me," he groaned in pain, "is that I grew up with Goku and watched him raise Gohan. They never give up and neither do I. So never drop your guard!" Krillin tackled 18 to the ground, straddled her, and aimed a Ki blast at her face. 18 stood still, knowing she couldn't move. Krillin brought his Ki back in and then thrust his arms into the air in victory. "I win! I finally win a round! Haha! Yeah!"

18 smiled and said, "yeah yeah whatever, it was one round and you caught me off-guard, don't get used to it."

Krillin didn't let that comment phase him, he simply said, "whatever don't ruin my moment."

18 started laughing and Krillin joined in with her. That's when he noticed he was still straddling her. They both sighed as their laughter died and looked at each other. They were panting both from the fight and from the laughter. Their faces turned serious and Krillin bent down slowly and kissed 18 softly on the lips. _Oh my God Krillin what the fuck are you doing! _Krillin thought as his hands started caressing her arms.

18's eyes widened she's never kissed a man before. Other than the kiss she gave Krillin on the cheek, she kissed no other. _What do I do? What do I do? _18 thought frantically. She felt Krillin's strong but gentle hands caressing her arms and then she knew. _Follow your instincts, _she said to herself. With that thought she parted her lips and allowed Krillin's tongue to enter. She wrapped her arms around Krillin's neck to pull him in closer. Krillin was shocked that 18 responded and he wouldn't let her down. He explored every inch of her mouth producing a moan from 18. _What the hell was that?! _18 thought, _but it felt so good. _

Krillin left her lips and started a trail of kisses down her neck until he reached her shirt. There was a spot on her neck that seemed to excite her very much so Krillin kept messing with it. 18 moaned louder and then started flipping Krillin over so that she could be on top. The beach was on a hill so they rolled all the way down to the shore, but 18 was on top. She pulled off her shirt and bra and ripped Krillin's shirt right off of him.

"Hey!" Krillin complained jokingly.

"I didn't like that shirt anyways," 18 said bending over and kissing him on the lips. This time she led a trail of kisses all the down to his pant line. She went back up and placed her breasts right in his face. "Now _you _have permission" 18 said referring to Roshi's perverted advances. Krillin started suckling the breasts and caressing her stomach and back. 18 moaned and arched her back to give him more access. 18 then started unbuckling his pants. She pulled them down very slowly, kissing every part as she passed-lingering on his manhood of course. Krillin groaned and started trembling with desire as she teased her.

A huge wave crashed into them, making 18 fall over and putting Krillin on top. Krillin repeated 18's process, lingering on her womanhood. She moaned and said, "please Krillin!"

"Oh you don't like it when someone does it to you huh?" Krillin teased.

"Oh shut up!" 18 said pulling Krillin up for a kiss. Krillin was at her enntrance ready to go. 18 wrapped her arms around his neck knowing that the first time always hurts. Krillin thrust into her slowly, being very careful when breaking her barrier. 18 hissed in pain and tightened her grip around Krillin. Krillin let her adjust and then continued thrusting into her. He started slow and started picking up the pace. The waves kept crashing into them, cleaning up the blood, and Krillin pumped into her faster and harder. 18 moaned louder and louder. Her screams were echoing throughout the entire forest behind them.

18 wrapped her legs around Krillin's back pushing him in deeper. "Oh my…oh my…" 18 said as her body started trembling and she climaxed. Her muscles tightened greatly from the orgasm and Krillin felt his blood rushing and his seed spilling out inside of her. Krillin collapsed on top of her as another wave flipped them around once more so that they were lying side by side.

"That…was…amazing!" 18 said laying her head on Krillin's chest.

"I love you 18" Krillin said wrapping his arm around her.

18 bit her lip in thought, sighed, and said, "I love you too Krillin."

Quite a surprise was waiting for them when they returned to Master Roshi's place. Everybody was there meeting Chichi's newborn son. They all went deadly quiet when Krillin and 18 walked in. Krillin had no shirt and they were soaking wet from all the waves. "See what did I tell you!" Gohan said breaking the silence. Everybody started chattering and exclaiming things like "Oh my God" and "I can't believe it!"

"Wait what's going on here?" Krillin said.

"Well we all decided to meet here to meet my new baby brother,Goten," Gohan started, "so I went to our training area to call you guys over and…"

"Oh my God!" 18 said blushing and turning her face away from everybody.

Krillin started blushing too, "so you told everybody!!!" he yelled.

"They didn't believe me until you two walked in here looking like that!" Gohan said. 18 groaned and ran up to her room embarrassed.

"That is so not funny guys!" Krillin said.

"Don't worry Krillin" Bulma assured, "she'll get used to us. I'll go talk to her."

The festivities resumed as Bulma had her pep talk with 18. Vegeta took the opportunity to shake Krillin's hand and say, "you're not as weak as I thought." Everyone laughed at this. They knew that no one would have been able to nail 18 as Krillin had, not even Vegeta. 18 and Bulma joined the party a little later. She had explained their open-minded nature and 18 no longer felt as embarrassed.

From that day on Krillin and 18 started dating and a few months later they were married. They decided to do their honeymoon on the beach where they ran into each other. It had a special meaning to them. It's where 18 discovered she was not a robot but a human like any other, where she lost her virginity, where she fell in love, and where her baby girl Marron was conceived.


End file.
